


On Pins & Needles

by THA_THUMPP



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Exploration, Kinky, M/M, POV First Person, Ruvik POV, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THA_THUMPP/pseuds/THA_THUMPP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal recording of Ruvik's when he stumbles across Sebastian Castellanos sleeping in the same bed he killed his parents in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Pins & Needles

**Author's Note:**

> The recordings are the best part of Ruvik. That, and his stalker stalk. OK, everything's perfect about that madman...
> 
> ***THIS ONE SHOT IS TOLD FROM RUVIK'S POV***

**[PRESS ⓧ TO PLAY]**

I stand here bias.

Partial in my emotions while in the face of my enemy. Sebastian Castellanos, a man who seeks to destroy me; to end my reign, to destabilize my plinth to eternity. To primacy. A man who lies before me atop the very bed I took two lives, my parents, fast asleep. Peaceful. At rest. If he only knew how satisfying that look was. There, on his face. Not by mask or falsehood, but pure tranquility. Freedom.

I should know.

The power to act, to think as I want without hindrance, without restraint, it leaves much to be desired. Just as I desire Sebastian. All of him. His flaws, his continual degradation. Those by fear, those by fortitude. Stamina. The same stamina he used earlier, scurrying around like a rat in a maze. It was hall after hall, door after door…

Huh. Did he think he could outrun me? Conceal himself from the very cortex of my inner sanctum?

Impossible. This place… This is my world. I own it like I own him and so many others. The Chester wardrobes he hides in. The very canopy above his head where he now sleeps, only a decoration but it can hold the weight of a guillotine if I allow it. If I will it. Because Sebastian is my own. Mine, to do with as I please. To manipulate, to use, to torture…

But not yet.

Not when he’s placed before me immune, transparent. There is no enemy I seek to slay who does not look me in the eyes when I take his breath. Sebastian’s breath, which comes and goes like smoke. Shallow, but suffocating, like it’s there but not when I hover my hand over his face, just inches from his nose.

He would be so easy to kill. Here. One slice above his vertebral artery. A clean cut all the way if I used my finger like a scalpel on his pearl, pristine skin. Peel him open with precision and cavity his chest so I can splay his organs like trophies. Turn them outward… just like his arms. Limbs, already relaxed and spread on either side of his body, wide like wings – wings I have the urge to pluck like a sick child.

A monster…

No, a scientist. For discipline, for knowledge. Yes. No more of the past, I have to look ahead, forward. To stay focused. I know this… yet my mind is astray. Funny how the body can fight what the brain cannot; the microbes, the disease. All true infections, but not like distrust. Reservation, a filthy impediment to true completion. Perfection. An embodiment of nerves and matter that screams for truth. For view of the self…

Justice.

One step through the door, two steps back. The layers of the heart are intricate. But the layers of a man’s conscience are even more complex and the leniency I show Sebastian is a weakness, a sentiment I must either embrace or destroy. But in due time… Right now he is my specimen, laid out before me like an insect. A butterfly on a cushion of pins and needles. His flesh as soft and sensitive as their dust – one touch and there’s a smear of color, a bruise. And I will bruise him.

With deception. With gravity.

Sebastian thinks he’s running, but it’s me who’s leading, corralling him like a cow to slaughter through all my traps, my estate. The black and the white, there is no in-between. He cannot escape science, his role in my work. My life’s work. That which cost me my lab, my opportunity for recognition. All because of blindness, a sightlessness that has led to the very span of my existence. A memory. A whisper in the darkness or someone’s ear.

But this just means I have the upper hand, and soon everyone will know who I am… For my rage will not cease, it is linear. The bodies will continue to pile, for it is required. A contribution to my research, a new beginning. An eye for an eye. Because this world has to pay.

They all have to pay.

And no one, not even you, _Seb_ , can stop me.

**[END OF RECORDING]**


End file.
